


How Can You Possibly Be Afraid Of Heights After All This Time?

by ghosthyde



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Autistic Eddie Brock, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, I Love Venom, I live for that headcanon, I love my boys, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Really mild angst, So is Eddie, but he doesn't mind, fern has really bad anxiety and paranoia(tm), fern is autistic, fern is my marvel self insert leave me alone, he'll attac... but he'll also protec...., i live for autistic eddie tbh, i suffer like a man, i write on my own without help >:3c, listen, poor venom has to help out two autistic boys, venom can purr, venom's a big sweetie though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthyde/pseuds/ghosthyde





	How Can You Possibly Be Afraid Of Heights After All This Time?

With a big yawn, Fern stretched and rolled over, curling up in the crook of Eddie's arm for warmth. He buried his face in the taller male's armpit, but realized his mistake almost immediately with a grumble of disgust. "Eddie, you're all sweaty... I thought you showered before bed..." He mumbled, rolling away to face away from Eddie. He was jokingly annoyed, of course, and Eddie knew this, but he pretended to have hurt feelings anyway.

"Geez, Fern, I  _did_ shower, I promise. You just don't like the smell of sweat, it seems," Eddie laughed softly, earning a playful glare from his shorter partner.

A soft, distorted chuckle erupted from the tallest male out of the three, and it made Fern smile. "Good morning to you too, Venom."

It didn't take long for Venom to make himself comfortable between the two so he could hold both of them close, with a soft trill rumbling up from his throat. He made sure both Fern and Eddie were comfortable as he held them both tightly, practically purring to them.

The purring of course, made the smallest male start to laugh, and as he cuddled up to Venom, his face was turning red, but the smile on his face was genuine. It had been awhile since any of them had gotten a break to relax, and it was the small things like this that they appreciated. He wasn't going to lie, cuddling in bed with Venom and Eddie was one of Fern's favorite pastimes, and he was fairly certain it was one of theirs, too.

The relaxation was short-lived, though. It didn't take long for Fern's anxiety to get overwhelming and he broke down crying. Venom immediately noticed this and pulled Fern into his arms, starting to purr to comfort him and held him tightly, but made sure he wasn't holding the 5 foot tall man too tightly as to not harm him. Eddie carefully leaned over and started to rub Fern's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, and the two taller males cuddled with the smaller man to protect him from getting overwhelmed.

Usually in times like these, Venom would result in having to help both Eddie and Fern if one of them got upset or overwhelmed, but this time, Eddie was staying calm and managing to help Venom calm Fern down.


End file.
